The Crimson Thread
by TamariMizu
Summary: Itou Makoto is an ordinary schoolboy with his first crush; a dark-haired bookworm named Katsura, and is entirely unaware that another has eyes for him. He is eager to find out who is on the other end of the legendary Crimson thread that connects two lovers together, but can hardly imagine the hell that is about to open under his feet. Content warning: Violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When I first noticed Katsura-san at Sakakino Academy's opening ceremony at the start of April, I had no idea at the time that the fates were conspiring to screw me over! It was my first year in high school; now I know in hindsight, that I was happy and carefree, although at the time I thought my life was boring and angst-ridden. I guess I am what you would call average looking, spiky brown hair, light brown eyes and light skin; not handsome, not ugly. I'm not into sports, or clubs, and I don't get As on my report cards. The charcoal suits that the boys wear look baggy on me. I don't have any qualities that would catch a girl's eye.

I can remember like it was yesterday the girl of my dreams looking at the new school we both would be attending. She was short with long flowing black hair, expressive rusty red eyes and creamy white skin; her school uniform was nearly completely black, except for the white ruffles and red bow. She was also the most well-endowed first year that I had ever seen! To complete the scene, even the cherry trees were in bloom, and I remember thinking to myself that this would be the year I'd finally score a babe! Stupid fool that I was, I forgot the falling flower petals also were a symbol of death as well as spring.

"Makoto!"

I could see my bud, Sawanaga Taisuke running up to me. Reluctantly I tore my eyes away from the busty and pretty bookworm I was drooling over. I pulled off my headphones, "'Sup, Taisuke?"

Taisuke was gangly and homely, with a skinny face, and an unruly mop of light brown hair. We had been running into constant trouble together since elementary school. His mug was plastered with a huge grin, and it was actually a relief to get some distraction from my boiling hormones. "Makoto, we're in class 1-3 together! It's gonna be a great year!"

"Yeah, sure."

Taisuke's brown eyes widened with excitement, "I'm gonna get laid this year for sure!"

I'm sure he wasn't amused when I burst out laughing, but I swear, I couldn't help it!

"You a-hole," my best friend railed as he punched my backpack. He soon regained his composure, such as it was. I was truly in awe that there was a boy in my class that was more of a horndog than me!

I flashed a wry smile, "I bet my mp3 player that you won't!"

He scrunched up his nose, "You're on. I bet my phone I will!"

"I don't want that piece of crap. I'd rather have your 'How to Score with Women' book."

"It's 'How to Succeed with Women', dumbass!" Taisuke crossed his arms in annoyance, "Why don't you think I can do it?"

I yawned, "You're too obvious and obnoxious. Chicks hate slobbery lechers like you." It was the truth; poor, deluded Taisuke with his frontal assault style of romance had no subtlety with girls.

"Like you're not a perv yourself!"

I smirked, "So?"

"Have you asked one out, coward?"

I cringed a bit at his crack, as it cut a little too close to the bone. "I will when I find someone I like."

He shook his head, "Always looking at the merch and never buying. The girl I have my sights on this year is that bodacious babe over there!" My eyes followed the direction of his thumb. He was pointing right at Katsura-san! "I'm sure that the crimson thread of fate binds our pinkie's together! You'll see!"

The assembly bell rang as I sighed, "Crimson thread, whatever. Good luck dude." He winked to me as we parted ways.

…

The whole first term was pretty dull, all in all. I sat in room 1-3, day after day as a variety of droning teachers tried to educate me. I had the aisle seat on the hallway side of the class, stuck next to Kuroda-san, a hyper, annoying airhead with a ridiculous looped hairdo. I don't really know why but she disliked me for some reason, so we didn't chat much. She spent most of her free time with her friends in class, while I was off daydreaming in my own world, or chatting with Taisuke about our futile seduction ploys.

Every morning, I saw my precious Katsura-san from class 1-4 get on the train one stop down the line from my apartment. Her neighborhood, Haramidai, is a really posh part of the city of Haramihama with all the fanciest single family homes, so her folks must be loaded! She was never in her train seat without her trusty paperback; she must have gone through at least a dozen thick books before the trimester ended. I was kind of curious why she didn't ever talk to anyone else on the train. Of course I'm a stupid hypocrite for thinking that, since I was doing the same thing! I walled out the world with my headphones and stole glances at her whenever I thought she wasn't looking. Now that I think of it, Taisuke was right, I was a coward. I find a girl I like, and I spent my time pining from afar.

I spent the summer break dragging my kid sister Itaru around the town, the beaches, and frequently to Radish, her favorite restaurant. I saw some of my classmates around, and we hung out and went to the beach. Of course the only girl I took to the summer festival was Itaru-chan. I really wish that I had had Taisuke's dating book then, because I sure didn't have any clue how to get a girl's attention. I made a few halfhearted plays, and got zip for my efforts.

The very first day of the second term at the end of summer was when it all went to hell. Looking back, I can only describe the experience as a waking nightmare. At the Academy station platform after school, I spied Katsura-san with nose in her book out standing alone. I vowed for this term that I would finally put the moves on my crush, and I had overheard Kuroda telling her girlfriends about a lucky charm that involved snapping a secret picture of the person you liked and setting it as a background on the phone screen; if no one saw it for three weeks, you'd be destined as items. Total BS, of course. Still, what did I have to lose? I slyly flipped out my camera phone and zoomed on her face. I couldn't get the shot without some dopy salaryman with a newspaper half blocking the view, but I was ready to hit the trigger. The next thing I know, I saw my classmate, a brassy busybody from my class named Saionji shove Katsura off the platform edge right as the train arrived!

I can't remember now what my scream sounded like, that first time; the screech of squealing brakes and the sickening thud must have drowned it out. All I can clearly remember was that I got the shot of the train right after it ran over Katsura-san!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't believe it; one day into the second trimester and the girl I liked was gone! How could my classmate possibly hate Katsura-san so badly to shove her into the path of a train? I opened my eyes expecting to see the carnage that I had just witnessed; instead I was staring at a pristine train and nearly the whole station staring at me as if I was insane! Katsura was still standing at her customary spot, perfectly safe, looking at me with bewilderment!

I managed a weak smile, and the commuters soon went back to the business of going home. I staggered onto the train myself, my cheeks crimson as I realized that I must have yelled out loud when I was having my nightmare. I leaned against the closed train doors and slid to the floor, my hands shaking uncontrollably, a sour coppery taste in my mouth as the train hurtled down the harbor-side track. My heart still raced, and I couldn't help but look to check to see if the girl was okay. She was fine, but I ended up making direct eye contact with her! Her brown eyes widened in surprise and she quickly dropped her gaze back to her Jane Austin novel. I felt a splitting pain throbbing in my forehead as I flipped open my phone and looked at the newest photo, a slightly blurred picture of the front end of the train. There was no damage, and no blood!

"What the hell," I muttered to myself in agony. About twenty minutes later, the train pulled into Katsura's station, and she got off; I waited until the warning chime sounded and dashed out the closing doors. I tailed her from a block away and watched her enter her palatial home. The apartment that my mom and I live in is pretty high class, but this house was unbelievable! Her old man must be a CEO or something! I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had to be sure she was safe. I made a quick call back to my mom's cell phone and let her know I would be staying over at Taisuke's. She didn't pick up, so she must have been just starting her nurse's shift at the hospital. I settled behind an electrical service box and munched on a snack from my backpack. Despite sitting on uncomfortable concrete, I soon fell drowsy, as my hallucination and headache left me totally drained. I let my head rest against the box door and soon my eyes were tightly shut. I would just rest for a moment.

"Hey mister!"

Why did my bed feel so hard this morning?

"Mister!"

I managed to croak out, "Five more minutes please!"

I heard a high pitched giggle in response. Oh crap! I wasn't at home in bed! I opened my eyes in a panic and saw a cute middle school girl of about twelve staring down at me with a twinkle in her sienna hued eyes. I had fallen asleep in front of Katsura's house!

"I'm so sorry miss! I was on my way to school after pulling an all nighter." I stood up hastily.

She broke into a wide grin, and now that I had a clear look at her, I could see she had the same black hairstyle that the book-loving girl I was stalking had. This must be her younger sister!

"Call me Kokoro, Mister."

I redid my tie and smiled back, "I'm Itou."

"You have the Sakakino Academy uniform. Do you go to there with my big sis?" Her eyes were inquisitive, and mischievous.

I tried to fake her out, "Uh. I guess. What's her name?"

"Katsura Kotonoha. She looks a lot like me, but she's taller and bustier."

I smiled sheepishly, secretly happy to hear the girl's first name at last, "The last name rings a bell. I guess I do, although she isn't in my class."

Kokoro smirked in a way that put me on edge, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"No way!"

She pouted in response, "She's not cute enough for you?"

Both of us heard a high pitched voice coming from the house across the street, "Kokoro!"

My new friend yelled back, "Coming, big sis!" She pulled at my hand, "Let's all walk to the station together!"

I shook my head firmly in a panic. "Kokoro! Promise me you won't mention me to your sister! Please!"

"Awww, c'mon!"

I bowed deeply and pleaded, "Please!"

She sighed, nodded unhappily and linked her pinkie with mine. "I promise not to tell big sis that you were here. Just promise me that you'll be her friend, okay? Sis doesn't have any yet."

I nodded eagerly, happy to prevent a misunderstanding, "I promise to be friends with your sister."

"I cross my heart and hope to die," she intoned solemnly.

I repeated the rather creepy phase, "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"Great! See you later Itou-san!" She ran off to join her sister and I heard their voices fade out as they walked to the station.

…

I deliberately took the bus to school, feeling like crap. It had been a very close call; even now I could picture myself sitting in a police station trying to explain that I was stalking a girl because I feared she would be attacked by a psycho classmate!

I got to school just before the late bell rung, and I slumped into my customary seat, putting my head down.

A soft voice instantly interrupted my rest, "Itou-san."

I glanced up to see Kiyoura staring down at me with puzzled brown eyes. She was a very flat-chested and diminutive friend of Kuroda and Saionji, with dark green spiked hair and a red ribbon tied off in back.

"Please give me five minutes, class rep."

She looked even more confused, "I'll leave you be, Itou, once I have my seat back."

"Huh?" For the first time, I noticed that no one was sitting in their first trimester seats. I stood up wearily, "Sorry about that."

She nodded demurely and took her seat. After consulting the seating chart, I found out my new seat was at the back window seat. I plodded up the risers to the back, and my eyes widened in shock to see who my new seatmate was. It was Saionji, the girl who killed Katsura-san in my vision!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now what was I supposed to do? How do you spend the next trimester as school sitting next to a potential murderer and pretend nothings wrong?

Saionji was medium in build with the customary black and white blouse with a short black skirt. Several locks of her shoulder length brown hair were tied in back and her penetrating violet eyes eyed me appraisingly. She was a pretty and popular girl in 1-3, even if she was too nosy for her own good. "Have a seat Itou," she said cheerily.

I sat down next to her, numbly, and tried to avoid eye contact.

"You were next to Hikari last term, right?"

I tried to tune her out.

Her answer was to punch my shoulder, "Don't ignore me!"

I sighed and nodded, I guess there was no way to wish away the problem. "Yeah, you're good friends with Kuroda, right?"

She nodded in satisfaction, "Don't mind her. She just thinks you're a pervert."

I managed an ironic smile, "I am."

Saionji laughed, "Aren't all boys?"

I nodded; it was the simple truth.

She proceeded to snatch my cell phone from my limp hand with a wicked smile. "So who's your love charm, Itou-san?"

"Hey! That's private!" The bell chime cut off any further arguments. She looked over the screen in puzzlement and returned the phone as the teacher came in.

About fifteen minutes into class she passed me a note that read, "Who did you try to photograph, Itou-san?"

Talking when a teacher was lecturing was a no-no, so I wrote back, "I just like trains. I was playing with the camera."

Her note said, "Liar! Who is she?"

I shook my head angrily and started to take notes from the lecture. Saionji-san looked miffed, and then gave up for the moment.

…

Later in the day, when the noon bell rang she winked to me as stood up to join up with her friends for lunch, "Itou-san, its no use. I will find out who you have a crush on, whether you like it or not!"

I shook my head defiantly and watched her leave. Just great! I would have to watch every step I made from now on. I rushed down to the lunchroom with my head down and nearly ran over Katsura-san at the cafeteria door!

I stopped just short of a collision and blurted out, "Oh, I'm sorry Kotonoha! I didn't see you there!"

She stared at me in astonishment for a long moment. I felt my skin flush beet red. She finally blinked, "W-what did you call me?"

Crap! Why did I use her given name? Idiot! Idiot! I bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry Katsura-san! Forgive me! I'm not having a good day!"

Once her shock wore off, she giggled softly. "I'm sorry, no one other than my family calls me Kotonoha." Her expression quickly changed to concern, "How's your head, Itou-kun?"

"Uhhh. It's fine." I finally get to talk to the girl I like for completely the wrong reasons! "I guess you saw me make an ass of myself on the platform yesterday, right?"

"I'm sorry. I was just worried, Itou-kun." Her eyes were downcast, "You looked like you were in pain."

My heart was pounding crazily, "I'm fine now, thanks. See you on the train."

She nodded quietly, "See you later."

I slipped past her and ate my pre-wrapped sandwiches alone. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Katsura-san was by herself as well with a bowl of ramen and her trusty book. I wanted nothing more than to fulfill Kokoro's wish and befriend this beautiful, lonely girl and eat together, but I had to keep my distance for her sake. Damn it to hell! Why does love have to hurt so much?

…

Later that afternoon, I sauntered past the gas station and into the front hallway of the apartment building that my mom and I had moved into since the divorce a decade earlier. I instantly got an eerie feeling, and an inexplicable impulse to take the stairs instead of the elevator. I knew that this was a bad idea, but my feet climbed story after story as if they had a mind of their own. I walked past my floor all the way up to the roof door. I pushed it open as if I was in a trance. Once again, I felt my head spin and that got that awful metal taste in my mouth. I rounded the corner, knowing that whatever horrible sight I would witness, I would be powerless to affect its outcome.

I opened my eyes, and silhouetted in the sunset stood Katsura-san in her stocking feet, teetering on the edge of the roof! She smiled with a terribly calm expression with lifeless eyes. I heard her say to herself as she dropped her cell off the ledge, "I am Makoto-kun's girlfriend, for eternity! You can't have him, Saionji-san!" She inhaled sharply and pushed back off the precipice. I screamed and grabbed her hand; unfortunately my fingers went through her wrist like I was a ghost. She fell out of sight and I crumpled to the rooftop, sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The moonlight slanted across the roof as my cell phone's ring tone jarred me back into consciousness. I answered despite the feeling of being struck on the head with mallets.

"Makoto?" It was my mother.

I sighed deeply, "Yes, mom?"

"Where are you? Are you at Taisuke's house again? I've just finished supper."

"No, I went for a walk. I'll be right there." I hung up, and went down to eat despite the fact I wasn't the least bit hungry. Katsura had killed herself for my sake!

…

The next morning on the train, I awaited anxiously as the train pulled into the Haramihama station. I watched the usual students get on, but Katsura-san was not among them.

"C'mon Katsura, show up," I hissed to myself and pounded on the doorframe. The door chimes sounded and within a few seconds the train resumed its travel. I sank into a seat in misery. My vision couldn't have come true, could it?

I knew as I walked into school that my gut was telling me to go to class 1-3 and pretend nothing was wrong. I'm sure she was okay, it was just a nightmare. I kept repeating that to myself like a mantra as I switched into my school shoes, walked up to the second floor and went purposefully towards 1-3. Of course as soon as I passed 1-4, my neat little plans flew out the window and I turned into Katsura's class instead. Everyone glanced at me with surprise, as I was supposed to be in my own room for homeroom. I even recognized one of my old friends from middle school, an athletic girl named Katou. She walked up to me, trailed by three of her basketball team-mates. I knew already that this story of my little one-man-show here would be all over the school by lunchtime; I could care less at this point.

Katou was tall with medium light brown hair tied into a neat ponytail and earth hued eyes. She looked at me with a troubled expression, "Hey, Itou, shouldn't you be in class three right now?"

I nodded urgently, "Sorry to intrude Katou-san, but I need to see if someone's here."

"Who are you looking for? You could ask the class rep, except that she's not here yet." Her expression turned dark. "Daddy's little girl didn't feel like getting up on time today, I guess."

I asked urgently, "Who's the class rep?"

Katou smirked, "The princess, Katsura-san." Two of her friends giggled nastily over the epithet. Just as she said it, the late bell chimed. Everybody in the class except for me took their seats. The homeroom teacher walked in and looked at me with puzzlement. He finally asked, "This isn't your homeroom, kid. You're going to be marked as tardy if you don't go now!"

I bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, sensei, but there is someone I need to see first. I'll gladly take the detention and return to 1-3 once I see them."

The older teacher sighed and filled out the tardy slip and detention slip and handed them to me. Just he started to call roll, Katsura ran in with a harried expression. I felt like fainting! She stared at me with shock; all I felt sweet release as the burden slid off my shoulders.

As I passed her I gave her a sheepish grin and murmured to her, "Good morning Katsura-san!"

"Go-good morning Itou-kun!"

I pumped my fist joyfully as I left the room. The prospect of detention never felt so great!

…

My good mood lasted until I turned in my tardy slip with the teacher and saw Saionji beaming at me from ear to ear! Figures she'd know already.

I sat down wordlessly as she smirked and triumphantly wrote her note, "Katsura is such a cutie-pie, Itou-san! Good choice!"

I couldn't resist writing, "How did you find out so quickly?"

"Akemi from 1-4 texted me."

Of course.

Her next note read, "So Katsura was the one you were doing the love charm on, right?"

Denying it would be futile now, and I nodded silently.

"How far have you gotten with her?"

I sighed. Mentioning that I staked out her house like a common criminal because of a nightmarish hallucination? Not a good idea. I replied, "I've watched her on the train all year, and spoken to her twice."

"That's it?"

I shrugged. I was a true coward. I wouldn't even have dared to speak to her or disrupt her homeroom if I hadn't been so worried about her. Just thinking about it made me realize that I had forgotten how much I had I had been lusting after her at the start of the school year. I used to be only worried about her body, and now all I cared about was that she was safe, even if that meant I couldn't have her.

Saionji kicked my shin with her foot. I looked up with surprise as she showed me her next note, "That's no good Itou-san! You obviously like Katsura-san, so you should go for it! You'll never get anywhere on your own. Let me help!"

I whispered urgently, "You can't!"

She smirked, and whispered back, "We need to meet over lunch, Itou-san. Its time to win yourself a girlfriend! Do it or I'll spread all kinds of mean rumors about you!"

"You wouldn't," I hissed out loud.

"Itou, be quiet," hollered the teacher.

"I'm sorry sensei!"

I sat and stewed. I remembered in my last nightmare that Katsura had mentioned something about not letting Saionji have me. Could it mean that Saionji would develop feelings for me too? This would explain why both visions happened! It was a love triangle with me in its messy center! I wrote out my reply, "Alright, we'll meet over lunch, but it needs to be private!"

Saionji, my cute, misguided matchmaker nodded happily. Ignorance truly is bliss, it seems.

…

I was rather surprised to see Saionji's choice was the rooftop plaza. As I bit down on my sandwich, I noted gratefully that we were the only ones there.

"Okay, step one is to get her in your company as a friend. I have her PE class, so I should be able to go behind enemy lines and get the intel."

"Saionji, please…"

She frowned, "We're friends now, aren't we?"

I earnestly hoped someone wouldn't end up dead over this. "Yeah."

She smiled and tilted her head slightly, "We're past family names now. You can call me Sekai, instead."

"Sekai, then. I'm Makoto."

She nodded approvingly, "Makoto means 'sincerity'. It's a lovely name."

If she knew my true nature she wouldn't think it was so fitting! "Sekai means 'world', right?"

"Yes! A name as big as the whole world! I don't do anything on a small scale!"

"No you sure don't," I noted bluntly. "Sekai?"

"Yes, Makoto?"

"Why do this? You hardly even know me."

She pondered on my question for a minute, before answering, "I guess it's like growing a plant from a seed. You start with this tiny kernel and with attention, care and water, it blooms into a beautiful flower!" She beamed, "I'm the gardener of relationships!"

I looked at her seriously, "You need to pay attention to your own feelings too, Sekai. Things could go south really fast if you don't."

"Sure, sure. I'm cool, thanks for asking though."

"If there's a boy you like, let me know so I can return the favor." I waited nervously; would she use her head here?

Her expression flickered slightly, "That's sweet of you to say, but there's no one I have my eye on right now. Don't worry about me; think only about wooing that sweet little bookworm from class four!"

Of course she wouldn't!

We finalized our plans just as the lunch period ended,

…

After school I entered into the library where detention was being held. I signed in with the teacher and sat down with my books and my headphones. A minute later, Katsura signed in as well. She looked in my direction for a long time, before steeling her nerve and joining me at my table. She smiled shyly at me. I could smell her faint rosy perfume from this close in.

I looked over and saw the teacher was reading a newspaper and ignoring us. No one else came in, so we were effectively alone. She looked at me with that now familiar concerned expression and stated, "I'm sorry, Itou-kun."

I couldn't help but smile. I was the one causing her trouble, not the other way around! "Katsura-san, please don't apologize! I'm the one who caused the ruckus in your homeroom. I promise not to do it again. I don't want you to have difficulties with your friends."

She shook her head sadly, "I don't have any friends here." She started to blush, "But, I think I have one now."

"Me?"

She nodded, too flustered to say the words herself.

I hung my head with sorrow, and murmured, "I don't think I'd make a great friend."

"But only you called me Kotonoha. Only a friend or family member would call me that." She managed a weak smile; she would be so much prettier if she smiled more.

"Katsura-san, it's rude to use your given name like that, without you being okay with it."

She looked at the floor for a time before speaking very softly, "But I loved it the first time you said Kotonoha to me. It was the first day that I've had here all year that was a happy one!"

Crap! All my efforts at protecting these girls from themselves and me, ruined! You can't fight fate, the old expression goes, and it seemed to be true in practice. I ran up the white flag, "I'm Makoto. If I have your permission, I'd be happy to be your friend….Kotonoha."

"Mokoto-kun." She seemed to enjoy speaking my name out loud. She giggled, "Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun, I'm happy to finally make a friend!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, on Sunday, it was my turn to look after Itaru-chan. I picked up my half-sister at my old man's place and took the train in to the Sakakino hills shopping district. Itaru was a little ball of cuteness, barely out of preschool, dragging along her precious frog-shaped backpack. She had brown spiky hair like me and twin pigtails tied to the side. She beamed up to me happily as she held my hand in hers.

"I love you big bro!"

I smiled back to her, despite my heavy thoughts weighing on my mind, "I love you too, little sis."

She smiled blissfully, "Can we have parfait, later?"

I laughed. Itaru had an insatiable sweet tooth. "We'll go to Radish, after we stop by the bookstore."

"Yay!"

I passed by the center of the pedestrian mall right near the plaza where they put up the annual Christmas tree. I got a funny feeling like a faint buzzing in my head. I looked to my left and saw the massive and elegant Sakakino Hills Plaza hotel, the fanciest in the city. Spurred by the odd impulse I reached out to the marble façade surrounding the posh entryway. Itaru-chan said something but by then I couldn't hear what she said.

I opened my eyes and suddenly it was suddenly night, and I was just within the doorway of a fancy room. I could see a girl standing in a yukata facing the night sky with a view of the beautiful holiday lights and swirling snowflakes. I blinked in disbelief, it was Kotonoha!

To my surprise I heard my own voice and saw another me in a robe call out to her. I watched the couple embrace, tenderly kiss and talk softly. After a short time, they walked up the stairs out of sight into the bedroom. I waited for a long time, my face beet red; disbelieving I had just witnessed a tryst between myself and Kotonoha! I walked up to the window and could see the plaza and Christmas tree below. I stared at my own blushing reflection; just as I touched the cold glass I returned to reality.

"Big brother," Itaru hollered.

"What?"

"Are you okay," she asked, practically in tears.

I sighed and caressed her head, and felt the start of another headache, much less severe than the last few. "I'm fine, Itaru-chan! Let's go!"

She looked at me with concern the rest of the way to mall.

…

A few minutes later I was browsing through my ninth book about psychic powers, getting more and more frustrated. Itaru was sprawled on the floor, preoccupied with her coloring book. None of the books about pyramids, Uri Geller, Nostradamus or time travel provided any answers to my predicament. I had the ability to see into the future, but only as it related directly to me. All but one of the visions had been terrible, but there were no hints as to what decisions I made led to erotic bliss and which led to murder! I wasn't eating enough, and I was starting to get scared that these debilitating headaches were going to cripple my health. I flung the book down just as I head a familiar chiding voice, "Look, if you can't keep quiet, wait outside!"

Kokoro went around the corner with a peeved expression on her face, "But I'm bored, big sister!" She gasped when she saw me. Just as Kotonoha appeared, she blurted out, "Wow! You're here Itou-kun! I'm so lucky!"

I couldn't help myself either, "Oh, Kokoro-chan! Kotonoha! What are you doing here?" Dumbass! Of course Katsura-san loved her books, where else would she get them except in a bookstore?

Kotonoha looked deeply puzzled, "Makoto-kun, Kokoro. You know each other?"

You could hear the pin drop in the awkward silence that followed. Luckily, Kokoro glibly made up a lie that didn't involve a secret stalker casing her sister's house. "Well, big sis, we met once on the train, and he thought I was you for a second, so we ended up chatting."

I nodded in relief, as they did bear a strong resemblance, "Yeah, little Kokoro figured out that I was going to Sakakino Academy and asked me to be friendly to you."

Kotonoha nodded quietly. "I didn't know you liked books, Makoto-kun."

Kokoro's eyes lit up, "You call him Makoto-kun? Are you his girlfriend now? Are you?"

Her sister snapped back, "Kokoro! Stop jumping to conclusions!" It was refreshing to see Kotonoha showing an assertive side, for once.

"We're just good friends, Kokoro-chan." I tried to change the subject, "I'm not the book lover that you are, Kotonoha, but it's time I got my grades up over all Cs."

Kotonoha nodded shyly. I guess she was glad that we had a shared interest.

"Umm," Itaru said tentatively, hiding from behind me.

Kokoro kneeled down and grinned at my bashful little sister, "Hi there little lady. I'm Kokoro! Can we be friends?"

Itaru looked hesitant, then nodded, "Okay."

I couldn't help but smile as well, "That's Itaru-chan."

Kokoro looked up at her older sister, "She's so cute! I wanna take her home with us!"

It seemed these sisters had a special talent for pushing each other's buttons; so I intervened before an annoyed Katsura could argue. "Ladies, Itaru-chan is up for some parfait. Will you join us at Radish?"

They both seemed to recognize the name at once. Kotonoha nodded and smiled, "Itaru-chan, we'd be happy to join you."

"Okay," Itaru said as she smiled.

Sometimes dragging around a cute sibling around comes in truly handy.

…

After our meal, we were all waiting at the train station for the ride back home. Kokoro was sitting on a bench helping Itaru color in a page in her book. They had seemed to hit it off well. I was happy that at least someone was getting some fun in life.

Kotonoha and I were standing behind them. I tried to act all casual and failed miserably. How could I be next to a girl that I had a premonition about spending Christmas Eve with in a hotel, and pretend like it didn't mean anything?

"Makoto-kun?"

I turned to my friend and forced a half smile, "Yeah?"

She looked a little concerned, "Thank you for today. I'm glad Kokoro likes you, she can be a handful sometimes."

I shook my head, "Little sisters can be so sweet and annoying at the same time." I sighed softly, "I still wouldn't trade Itaru-chan for the world."

She brushed her dark hair back, and smiled to me, "Seeing you with Kokoro-chan and your little sister made me realize why I like you. You're a wonderfully kind boy."

Her blind trust made my heart ache. I am not a nice guy! I am selfish and stupid to play with girl's hearts like they were toys! I couldn't help it anymore, "Kotonoha, please….don't trust me."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she silently shook her head in quiet defiance.

I turned away and spoke almost in a whisper, "I will ruin your life."

I felt a set of delicate, cold fingers nestle into my hand. I looked up in shock. Why was she holding my hand?

"Kotonoha," I stammered.

She was looking at me with flush in her cheeks, and a devoted smile. Our little sisters were still too engrossed in the book to notice. "Makoto-kun. Meeting you was fate. I will never regret having you as a friend!" She leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, and released her grip.

I gave a flustered, sloppy smile back. I was helplessly ensnared by the red string of fate, tying my destiny irreversibly with this timid, yet determined girl. Her brown eyes shimmered adoringly in the dying sunlight.

The train home arrived at the platform and the moment ended. I decided if I was going to go into the abyss at least I would take that innocent, loving smile with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I rose early and packed the sliced grilled orange-glazed chicken and rice I had made last night inelegantly into cheap plastic containers and a grocery store bag. If Kotonoha was going to tutor me during lunch it was only fair that I pay her back in some way. I hoped she wouldn't care that I didn't have a pretty, lacquered wooden box to present it in.

I buttoned my jacket and went back to my room to pick up my knapsack; as I touched the doorknob I felt the familiar thrumming in my head. I could now hear voices behind the door!

"Tell me I'm your only girl, Makoto!" It was Sekai's voice! What the hell was she doing in my bedroom? "Why do I even love you?"

"You can't help it can you?" I heard my own disembodied voice. It sounded jaded and teasing.

Sekai's voice rose up in irritation, "You're a jerk, Makoto!"

"I am," I said out loud, my hand frozen on the door handle. "I am a jerk."

My doppelganger laughed.

Sekai continued, "I always liked you, you know. I saw you at the opening ceremony. I swore I would get closer to you by pairing you with your crush. Kiyoura even switched seats with me at the start of the second trimester, so I could be closer to you."

"I will be with you, Sekai," my other self lied. With that, the voices faded out, and I opened the door to an empty room.

…

Later that morning, my classmate took her customary seat next to me. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the crudely packed lunch I had made. Of course she picked it up and rifled through it, her violet eyes sparkling. "How cute! You made Katsura-san a homemade lunch!"

I was still in a fog over my recent vision, and knowing Sekai's true motivations didn't help matters at all. "Yeah. She's tutoring me in English and Physics at lunch today."

She grinned and sampled a piece of the chicken.

"Sekai," I whined.

She nodded in surprise, "This is delicious! Why don't you make lunch more often? You'll have all the ladies at your feet!" She happily took another bite.

Somehow being a Casanova where your lovers end up dead didn't hold much appeal to me. "Try not to eat all of it, please."

"Oh, sure," she leaned her head on her hand. "Any progress to report?"

I tried to muster up the strength to stall or lie, but I was too tired, and my skull ached. "Yesterday, she held my hand and kissed me on the cheek."

"Amazing. You've come a long way, lover-boy!"

I nodded, still embarrassed by my hallucination of us together in my bedroom. I watched as she continued to nibble on my lunch. "Sekai, just take my half of the lunch, OK?"

She nodded guiltily and winked, "Thanks Makoto. I skipped breakfast today too."

Later, I joined Kotonoha in the lunchroom, and dropped off her half of the lunch, then got a pre-wrapped sandwich for myself. When I got back, I noticed that she had two cups out with steaming hot liquid out. I tried it and was surprised to taste lemonade instead of tea. "Hot lemonade?"

Kotonoha nodded as she handed her meticulous notes over to me. "It's my mom's recipe. She told me that it was my dad's favorite drink in the fall and winter months."

I was impressed. "It tastes pretty damn good. Thanks!"

She unpacked the plastic boxes and ate with the cheap takeout chopsticks I had supplied. She nodded in pure wonder, "Makoto-kun, this is delicious! How did you learn to cook like this?"

I was scanning over the notes, and I could see she was far better with verb conjugations than I was. I took another sip, and answered musingly, "My mom works late most nights, so I had to learn to cook stuff other than instant ramen and rice balls." I made eye contact. "I know it's a bit embarrassing that a boy can cook. I'm sure you're good chef yourself, right?"

Her gaze dropped and she hesitated, "I'm not sure. I've never really tried." She went back to savoring the glazed chicken.

We had just started to go over past versus present tense of irregular English verbs when Taisuke spied us and came over.

He had a huge grin pasted on his homely face, "I don't believe it! Makoto is actually studying?"

I nodded with swelling irritation, "I have a good tutor."

He nodded to Kotonoha, "Katsura-san, dumb Itou must be a handful to teach!"

Kotonoha shook her head vigorously, "No, Sawanaga-kun. Ma-I mean Itou-kun is a fast learner!"

He was oblivious to her slip up of almost blurting out my given name. Must be his wanting to get into her skirt.

"Katsura-san, that lunch looks great! Did you make it?

She looked to me and I quickly nodded. It wouldn't do for this doofus to know about our true relationship.

Kotonoha opted for half of the truth, "I made the lemonade myself."

Taisuke plowed ahead regardless, "Great! Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Idiot! Nice girls like Kotonoha don't like a clumsy pass like that!

Katsura sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Sawanaga-kun. I hope you will find another girl that can return your feelings."

Taisuke was motionless for a long moment, then wordlessly turned around and skulked out of the lunchroom, leaving his uneaten sandwich behind on our table.

…

After school, I planned with Sekai about how to win Kotonoha's heart, even though I was fully aware that she had strong feelings for me. All three of us, were going out to the Sakakino mall so we could pick up construction materials for the cultural festival that was less than a month away. Our class was doing a maid-theme café, Kotonoha's class was doing a haunted labyrinth. Of course Sekai's real reason for tagging along was so she could evaluate how our relationship was progressing. As my busybody friend waited by the front entrance, I went up to class 1-4 to get Katsura-san, knowing her afterschool meeting was just about to break up.

At the entrance I heard taunting voices, "Katsura-san, before you go, we've run out of material for the haunted maze. You need to buy more."

It sounded like one of those annoying basketball-loving classmates of Kotonoha!

I head Kotonoha reply softly, "I'm sorry. I'll get more by the end of the week."

Another one of her classmates chimed in, "You'd better, class rep. After all, we're not rich like you are!"

I wanted so badly to go in and hit those bitches! Before I could walk in, Katsura walked out with a dejected expression, looking ready to cry. She stopped short, and her teary eyes blinked as she saw me. She managed a fake smile to me, "I'm ready now, Makoto-kun. Let's go!"

I nodded and we walked down the stairs. At the landing, she stopped short, and I turned to face her.

"What is it," I inquired.

She tried to smile, as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, "Makoto-kun. You're always been so good to me. I don't deserve….I don't…" She broke into open sobs and hugged me in a vice-like grip!

My cheeks burned red and I hugged her back and gently rocked her like I used to do with Itaru-chan when she was a baby. I had never thought at the beginning of the school year that I would be this close to the girl I liked; but all I wanted for her was to know happiness. I knew my own selfishness would destroy her. Still I couldn't walk away from her when she needed me; maybe the red string of fate tied us together so tightly, that I could not cut it, even if it would save her.

"Kotonoha, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

She pulled away gently, and wiped at her eyes, "Makoto-kun. Why are you apologizing? You never did anything wrong to me."

I wiped at my eyes, as I could not hold in my feelings any longer, "I haven't wronged you yet, sweet Kotonoha. But it is only a matter of time. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

She looked at me with disbelief, "Makoto-kun?"

I took her hand and guided her back up the stairs. We were heading back towards class 1-4.

"Makoto-kun, please, don't…"

I nodded back to her, "I can do at least one last thing right." I smiled to her gently. We entered the classroom, hand in hand.

My old friend Katou and her basketball teammates looked up from the other side of the room and gaped with astonishment. It was so worth it to stomp these bitches pride into the mud! Kotonoha's eyes were widened with panic at the prospect of me standing up to her bullying peers.

Katou stammered, "Itou? Katsura-san?"

I squeezed my friend's hand tightly, "Hi Katou-kun. We just stopped by to wish you well at the basketball game tomorrow!"

She nodded in shock, still numb to the fact her hated rival was with me!

"I'd also like you to wish you the victory at the cultural festival with your spooky maze. Make sure you always help my girlfriend when she needs the support! Can I count on you?" Sometimes, revenge tastes sweeter than any dessert!

My old friend looked back to her clique, but they were as adrift as she was. She nodded to me in defeat, "Sure thing, Itou! The class rep will have the class to help her."

I nodded appreciatively, as I still liked the lunkhead in an affectionate way. "Thanks! Let's go, Kotonoha."

A totally stunned Kotonoha stammered, "Sure."

I released her hand as we went down the stairs. At the bottom, she called out to me, "Girlfriend?"

I looked back and saw her face illuminated in the dying rays of the sunlight. I felt the weight drop away as I dropped all pretense, "Kotonoha, I love you."

She broke into a helpless, radiant smile, "Oh, Makoto-kun. How I've waited to hear you say that!" She reached out for me but I stopped her from kissing me by grabbing her shoulders; her smile was replaced by concern and fear. "Makoto-kun?"

"It hurts me so much, Kotonoha. That I love you, and you love me, but we can't have each other!"

She looked into my eyes with pain and hurt, "Why say that?"

I hung my head. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!" I backed away from her, into the corridor wall. "I can see the future. My selfishness will wreck my life, your life and Sekai's life!"

She shook her head, "But Saionji-san has been my friend all this time, giving me advice and encouragement."

I sighed at her naïveté, "Sekai wants me too; she has from the beginning! And I know I'm too weak-willed to stop her!"

"Oh, no!" Her already light skin was totally white.

I smiled grimly, "This foresight lets me see a dozen different ways that this love triangle can end in deceit, madness or death! This curse is slowly killing me, but I just wanted to do something for you."

Kotonoha fell to her knees in shock and looked at me like the world had just crushed her heart!

I knelt down in front of her and smiled through the pain, "Still, without this damn power, I would never have seen or cared about your hopes and dreams. I know that you love horses. You've always wanted to see the castles in Europe. I know the quiet despair that you hide behind that rich girl façade, and that beautiful face. I have seen the side that you hide from your classmates, your parents, even from Kokoro-chan. I know you'd do anything for the one you love. Anything. And I know that you've dreamed of taking the boy you adore to the best hotel in the city on Christmas Eve…and spend the night with him."

Kotonoha gripped my arms but could not lift her head, "Makoto-kun, I'm sorry."

I kissed her lovingly on her head and stood up, "Farewell. Find a boy worthy of your love." I walked away towards the front door, determined to put an end to this curse, one way or the other!

…

Sekai blinked as I walked by, "Makoto? Where's Katsura?"

I ignored her as I walked down the busy street, and mounted the stairs to the crosswalk leading over the road into the train station.

She lost her temper, "Makoto!"

I guess it was time to burn all my bridges. It seemed apt now that we were standing on one. I stopped short at the half-way point, level with the blue highway sign that indicated a three-way split in the road. "Sekai, I know!"

She looked at me with annoyance, "What the hell are you talking about!"

I met her gaze, "I know your designs on me. I can't help but know!"

Sekai looked confused and outraged in equal amounts. "Why didn't she come with us? Did you hurt Katsura-san just now? I'll kill you if you did!"

I felt a chill and that familiar horrible tang in my mouth, "Sekai. I know you meant that."

That stopped her cold. "Makoto, you jerk! I don't like jokes like that!"

"I'm not joking. Why did you try to matchmake me to Katsura when you wanted me to yourself all along?"

"That's not true!"

I gripped one of the railings lining the walkway for support as I felt the dizzying nausea flare up, "If I still lived in blissful ignorance, I would have believed you too." Wrecking my social bonds was harder than I expected. It hurt a lot more too; but I could not keep the illusion up any longer. "I know that you wanted to be at my side when you saw me on the first day of school."

Her eyes were wide with denial and her mouth was quivering, "Liar!"

"I know you switched seats with your best friend so you could get to know me. I know you helped me to be more outgoing with Kotonoha, all along hoping my affections would turn to you. I also know that if I ever betray you, your vengeance would be terrible!"

She hung her head and then screamed at me in pain and in fury, as tears splashed off her cheeks, "Die, Makoto! Rot in hell!" She ran towards the end of the walkway, and suddenly I saw her path blocked by Kotonoha herself!

Not again! I watched helplessly as Katsura drew out a wicked-looking saw and grinned gleefully at her rival, "Saionji-san, please die!"

"Sekai, watch out," I yelled helplessly as my face and clothes were spattered with blood!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I closed my eyes and slumped to the concrete. When I came to, I saw it was already night and the streetlamps were lit. There was no sign of Sekai or Kotonoha, so I knew it was another hallucination. My head felt like a jackhammer had struck it, and my body was weak and trembling. I now understood that even after wrecking my relationships with the two girls from school I loved the most, this curse would never stop. I had reached the end of my rope.

I yelled to the sky, to the stars, "You won't win, you know! I still have free will!" I braced myself and stood up on the railing, teetering on the edge as cars with bright amber headlights and crimson tail-lights streaked under me. I felt salty tears sting my cheeks. "I'm sorry mom, Itaru-chan. Sekai, I wish you had had more sense. Kotonoha, forgive me for breaking your heart."

The unexpected shriek startled me out of my self pity, "Makoto-kun, no!" I spun around and saw Kotonoha dash out of the shadows from the train station entrance, her face a white mask of horror!

I was totally stunned! Why was she here, after I had scorned her so cruelly? I tried to speak, but my footing slipped and I plunged straight off the railing! My left arm hit the steel so hard I heard the bones crack, and I barely grabbed onto the sharp-edged traffic sign with my right hand! The pain was indescribable!

Kotonoha reached the side and grabbed my bleeding wrist. My hand, cut up by the sign lost its grip, and I dangled over the roadway below, my full weight threatening to pull Katsura over the railing with me!

I saw for a fleeting instant, a vision of a glowing red thread connecting her left pinkie and my right thumb! It faded out and I saw her look of terror, not for herself, but for me!

"Makoto-kun, hold on!"

I saw she had slashed her arm in her haste to catch a hold of me. My left arm swung uselessly by my side, the agony wracking my body. "Kotonoha," I pleaded, "save yourself!"

How could such a tiny girl hold us both up? She looked directly into my eyes, "I am your girlfriend now, Makoto-kun! You must hold on!"

Her blood intermingled with mine. I finally accepted that this girl's feelings were stronger than anything I had even known. "I'll hold on, Kotonoha, I promise." I shrieked in pain as I hooked my battered arm over the lip and hoisted myself up, freeing her up to pull me up by my shoulder and back over the edge from the abyss. We collapsed in a bleeding, exhausted pile, too tired to speak. For a long time, we clung to each other and wept.

…

A few hours later I was sitting in a hospital bed with my reset arm in a white fiberglass cast. My mother was on duty, and had seen to it that I was kept overnight. The pain medication made me feel a bit dopy, but at least my broken wrist didn't torment me as much. My mom, in her white nurse's outfit chided me for my recklessness.

"So you stood on a railing on a dare?" Her brown eyes looked more resigned than angry.

I nodded, "I'm sorry mom. I know it was a dumb idea. I'm not making any excuses anymore. Feel free to ground me or take away my phone."

She sat on the bed and ruffled up my unruly hair, "You're too much like your father. Too reckless."

I managed a slight smile, despite my discomfort.

"I don't think I could punish you worse than based on what happened to you already." She brushed her dark brown hair back in exasperation, "However, there is one thing I can't forgive!"

I was puzzled, "What?"

Her eyes flashed, "I was treating the girl that was injured with you. When she saw my nametag said 'Itou', she kept asking if 'Is Makoto-kun alright?'"

I felt like sinking through the floor! I managed a half-assed grin, "Tell her I'm fine if you see her. Is Kotonoha okay?"

My mother nodded and flashed a wicked smile, "Yes, your girlfriend is fine. She only had a minor laceration on her arm."

That was a relief! "Thanks."

"Why did you keep her a secret from me? I was so surprised! I wish you had told me about her sooner; she's adorable!"

A knock interrupted my grilling. My mother opened the door and a statuesque woman walked in. She was tall and buxom with short, spiked black hair, and the now all too familiar rusty brown eyes. I knew in a moment that this was Kotonoha's mother! She glared at me with icy disdain.

I sat bolt upright, and made a feeble attempt at an apology, "Mrs. Katsura, I'm sorry about your daughter! I accept full responsibility!"

She snapped at me, "Unacceptable! Kotonoha-chan could have been killed! Don't ever talk to her again!"

My mother cut in, "Katsura-san, don't you think that's a decision Makoto and Kotonoha should make?"

Mrs. Katsura looked annoyed, but before she could retort, the door flew open and both of the Katsura girls ran in! Kotonoha grabbed my good arm, and Kokoro threw her arms around my neck!

Kotonoha squeezed my hand in a vice like grip and wept tears of joy, "Makoto-kun, I'm glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

Kokoro just wailed as she clung to me.

Their mother was appalled, "Girls, stop that this instant!"

Kotonoha faced down her mother, and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry mother, but I will stay by Makoto-kun's side. I love him!"

"I do too," Kokoro-chan chimed in.

Mrs. Katsura lost her patience, "Enough! We're going home!"

Kokoro nuzzled into my shoulder contentedly, ignoring her mother.

Kotonoha pressed her cheek against mine and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Makoto-kun. I won't ever break up with you, I promise."

I nodded urgently, and ran my fingers over her hair, "I love you too. I'm just glad you're not badly hurt. Now go with your mother."

My girlfriend managed to extract Kokoro off me and they all left in a hurry, still arguing over me.

"Making girls cry I see," my mother shook her head, "like I said; too much like your old man!"

"Mom!"

…

The next day I walked out the front door of the hospital and enjoyed the bright sunshine. Somehow, I felt like yesterday was a bad dream. My immobilized left arm ached dully, but I felt it was a small price to pay for being alive.

"Makoto-kun?"

I turned around to face my girlfriend. She was bunking school to pick me up! I was so happy to see her, but I could see her expression was a complex mixture of conflicting emotions. "Hi, Kotonoha, did you bring it?"

She nodded slowly, and for a moment, I thought that she wouldn't ask about the strange request that I had texted to her the night before. However, she steeled her nerve and spoke softly, "Why did you ask me to pick out a tool around my house that I would use in a life or death situation?"

I extended my bandaged right hand, "Because I need it in my hand to know that this torture in my head is truly over! If anything can possibly trigger an episode, I know it's the item in your bag."

With a troubled sigh, she opened up a plastic bag and handed over a cloth-covered object. I could feel a hefty weight, and I felt electricity all up and down my spine! I smiled tightly, with a morbid fascination to come face to face with an instrument of death and despair. I undid the wrappings, and was confronted with a heavy duty backsaw; it had a silver, rectangular blade, and a sturdy black handle. I brushed my fingers across the cool blade and felt the razor edge press into my flesh. I couldn't help but laugh; I was holding a murder weapon!

Kotonoha gasped and snatched the blade from my grasp as I suddenly saw blood appear on my finger. "Makoto-kun, stop! Don't hurt yourself anymore!"

I grinned up at her, "It's gone! It's really gone! My horrible visions of the future are no more!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as my dearest friend wrapped her arms around me, the saw clattering to the ground. I sighed and held her back. I whispered into her ear, "It's really over!"

She was crying too, "I love you, Makoto-kun!"

I regained my composure, and caressed her dark hair, "I love you, my sweet friend."

We hugged tightly and kissed for real for the first time. I couldn't think of a less romantic place than a Hospital loading zone, but I was long past caring!

She looked at me with an affectionate, adoring gaze, "I hope you don't have any more of those awful premonitions!"

I shook my head, "You would never want to see what I saw."

She looked away, troubled.

"What," I asked, urgently.

"I did see a vision. When our hands were touching on the bridge, I saw flashes of darkness, blood and obsession!"

"I'm glad you didn't see more."

She sighed in concern, "After you left school, I followed you to the station. I thought you dumped me so you could be with Saionji-san! I was so jealous and I couldn't let you go! No matter what you told me, I just couldn't give you up!"

I nodded, finally understanding her perfectly timed interruption of my clumsy suicide attempt, "Your feelings are what saved me. I might be in the ICU or morgue by now if you hadn't been there." I wiped away the dampness on her cheeks with a tissue, disturbed yet weirdly grateful that my new girlfriend was so crazy about me.

Her hands were shaking, "I hate to be like this! I never want to be that obsessed girl that you saw last night. Please tell me I'll never be like that again!"

"No, there will never be another girl but you." I put her hand over my heart, "This will always belong to you, from now on."

She finally relaxed, trusting that my words were the simple truth. She kissed me in relief and beamed, her cheeks turning red, "Thanks Makoto-kun! I'm ready to go get that hotel room with you!"

I gaped for an instant, before I realized she was joking! I laughed and blushed as well, "Someday."

Kotonoha rusty hued eyes widened as she noticed someone behind us. I turned to see Sekai there, with a sad smile on her face! She had been watching us the whole time!

"Sekai," I stammered and bowed. "I'm sorry what I said to you last night! Please forgive me!"

She shook her head, "No, I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry. I led you on and Katsura-san as well. I lied to myself about my true feelings."

Kotonoha looked pained, "Saionji-san, I'm not angry at you. I understand your feelings. After all, I can't help but love the same boy as you."

Sekai wiped away a tear and silently took my hand with Katsura's and joined them together. "I really am happy for you two. Matchmaking is a success!"

I squeezed my girlfriend's hand, feeling guilt and remorse, "Sekai…"

Sekai punched my shoulder playfully, "Makoto, Katsura. Treasure what you have; don't ever look back!" She turned around and walked away.

…

Several months later I stood with Katsura Kotonoha under the huge illuminated Christmas tree in the center of the main commercial square. We were both dressed in coats and scarves for the cold and delighted in the crisp air, the gorgeous holiday lights and swirling flurries of snowflakes. In the past few months she had finally come out of her shell and made other friends at school. After a few rough bumps, our parents had grown to accept the fact that we were dating. Although Taisuke and Sekai both had lost out in love, they remained supportive to us. Someday, I hope Sekai finds a boy that deserves her.

I never had one of those cursed visions again! In a way it was a blessing within a curse as it forced me to act on my feelings and choose a girl to love and stick by her, no matter what!

"Mako-chan, where is it?"

I looked over to her and pointed up to a tenth floor hotel window. "It's up there, Koto-chan! The penthouse suite. That's our hotel room!" I grinned and winked to her teasingly, "Shall we go up?"

She giggled and flushed, but seemed to enjoy it. "Sure, why not?"

Both of us suddenly felt tiny hands grabbing our arms. Our chaperones, Itaru-chan and Kokoro-chan had found us!

Kokoro giggled, "Big sis, big bro! Let's go see the rest of the lights!"

"I want some parfait," Itaru-chan asked hopefully.

I gently hugged my family, old and new and nodded enthusiastically. "Let's see the lights, and get some dessert!"

I extended my arm and my love took it, with an expression of pure joy.

The End


End file.
